Animal love
by rst64tlc
Summary: A story of a girl not in Anime and a pokemon who was brung together by fate. one of them a feeling for the other. Will the other like him back? Lemon warning.


Animal love

Pokemon

Rated: M

Summary: When trainers and pokemon make love to each other.

**Chapter 1: Blue dragon**

On a nice, sunny day at Fuchsia city, the birds are singing, the fishes swimming without a care in the world and today isn't like any other day, for today is the once in a year annual "Fuchsia Safari Marathon" at the Safari zone. All trainers from all over are excited about this contest, but among these trainers, is the most excited trainer of all, non other than Louka Gemstone.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, ITS FINALLY HERE" yelled Louka "I've been waiting for this marathon for months, now I can finally catch the rare pokemons in the entire zone" yelled excited Louka. Louka has orange-colored eyes, long black hair that run pass her shoulders and rests on her back, soft white skin, wears a black tank top with purple in its middle, a black skirt with silver and gold trim on the edges, Black fingerless gloves, white tights, black and yellow boots with silver soles, and a silver bracelet with a pokeball in the middle.

Waiting in the crowd of excited trainers, eagerly waiting for the grand opening of the marathon. Moments later, the entrance opens with a ranger suited woman coming out with a mic in her left hand. "Ladies and Gentleman Welcome the 25th Fuchsia Safari Marathon" yelled the woman, which in turn the crowd cheers. "The rules of the marathon are the same as the normal safari zone except the time of catching pokemon is tripled and as a bonus to this exciting event, a special prize is given to the trainer who can earn the most points will win: $1,000,000 dollars, a free trip to on the Famous SS. Anne Jayolet (a cruise ship), and last but not least, the new hovor-3000 motorbike, 200 horse power engine, a navigation system, and a side seat for any second rider." Yelled the woman showing the prizes, and the crowd cheered loudly, in fact it was so loud that everyone, people and pokemon, around Fuchsia and in the city had to hold their ears. "Now that you guys and gals know the rules, let start the countdown to the Fuchsia Safari Marathon opening" a big screen TV appeared starting the countdown at 10. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4" yelled the crowd. Meanwhile the pokemon in the safari zone are desperately trying to find a hiding spot before the "_hunt_" begins. "3…2…1… And let marathon begin." The crowd yelled and ran into the safari zone, each trainer going different direction like a swarm of bees.

At the Northeastern part of the safari zone, Louka walking nears a lake. "I wonder if dragonairs live in this part of woods." Standing to lake she called her wartortle to use surf. Coming to the middle of the lake, Louka use her super rod to fish. After a couple of catches, she was losing her patients. "When is a dragonair going to APPEAR" her voice echoed throughout the woods and some birds were flying away from the sound.

Unknown to her, a shadow is watching her every move. Louka got tried of finding a dragonair and surfed to the shore. Right before she got a few inches away from the lake, a blue tail lunged out of the water and warped around Louka's legs. Louka fell and looked back and saw what grabbed her. Before she could react, the tail began to pull her in the water. Louka desperately tried to grab something, but could only grab a root sticking out of the ground. Pulling for desperate life, the tail was pulling on her leg harder; it "wants" her in. Before she was completely submerged, she yell "SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP MEeee brubrurb" but was cut off after being completely submerged. Desperately gasping for air and trying to swim to shore, her arms were wrapped by a long serpent-like body. Louka struggled to free herself, but failed only to come eye-to-eye with the blue-growing eyes serpent creature. She wanted to scream for help, but couldn't for if she did, she lost all of her air. Running out of air fast, all she could do now was look into the eyes of her capturer with fear in her eyes, as if her were hypnotize by those eyes. No longer able to hold her breath, she let out her remaining air and shakes viciously using the remaining energy she had, before falling into the world of darkness. The serpent, now seeing its pray no longer moving, it swam with the body to a nearby underwater cave.

What seemed like hours Louka, she woke up to find out she was in a cave. She looked around, seeing lots and lots of dripping water, and a large pile leaf full of berries (The berries are the size of a fist each). Looking at the berries hungrily, her stomach began to growl and she realized that she hadn't eaten for hours. "Whoever the berries belong to, they wouldn't mind if I eat a few of their berries" said Louka, as she grab a berry and eating it. Her hunger for one berry became two, then three, and so on… until their were three berries left. "Aaahh… that hit the spot" she said before realized that there were three berries left. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, I ate the berries, the owners are going to kill me" said panicked Louka. The cave all the sudden darken. "Don't worry my love, those berries were for you" a deep voice said out of nowhere. Shocked, Louka looked around to locate where the voice came from, but didn't see anyone or anything. "I know you're in here, so come out and show your face" yelled Louka to the darkness of the cave. "Smart, charming, tough, I like those qualities in a girl, even in a human girl" the voice said in the dark. This sent shills down her spine after that sentence, _"even in a human girl?"_ "W…Where are you" Louka yelled in the darkness, little did she know a serpent-like creature was closing on her from behind. The creature lunged at her and wrapped its body around Louka before she even had time to react. Louka looked behind her and in a flash; she was entangled and yelled "What the heck? Let go of mum" but cut of short by a tail covering her mouth. She soon came to eye-to-eye contact with she catcher again. "It's no use on trying to resist, your trap my love" the same deep voice from before. The serpent removing its tail away from her mouth, Louka asked "W…who are you" without leaving eye contact. The serpent stopped the "_glowing eye"_ trick and revealed its true form, a Dragonair. "WHAT…I was kidnapped by a Dragonair? What are you planning to do to me? And how can I understand you" Louka asked the pokemon. "In order, I'm talking to you telepathically, the reason I kidnapped you, was to get you into a more private place," the pokemon said smoothly "and as for what I'm going to do to you…" he moved is face closer to hers. Louka was scared of what Dragonair will do to her. Before Louka could register anything, Dragonair's lips were pressing on hers. He soon followed up with sticking his tongue into her mouth. Louka was enjoying it, and tried to stick her tongue into his mouth. Dangonair loosened his grip on the girl and Louka warped her arms around dragonair's neck, pressing their lips even more. Louka was enjoying this moment and wanted more.

(Lemon Warning)

While kissing the serpent pokemon, Louka slowly unbuckle her clothes without losing connection with her lover. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, they broke apart to catch their breaths. "Dargonair… I have gift for you" Louka said in a sexy tone of voice, unbuckling her bra, she revealed her breasts. Dragonair was surprised at girl's well develop breast. Dragonair began to feed on her milk. Louka moan at this and wanted some fun, so she grabbed his tail and began on sucking on it. Both of them moaning with pleasure. After what seemed like hours, they finally broke apart, both catching their breath from Pleasure. "So big boy, what are gonna do now?" sexy voice

Louka said teasing the dragon. "Oh my love if only you knew what I have in store for you" Dragonair said in a sexy tone, he kissed the girl even with more passion and secretly slid his tail in the girl's hole, then pushed in and out. "Ah ah ah ah ah Dragonair ah ah ah ah faster, harder please" Louka said fast. Dragonair can easily scene the girl desires, pulled his tail in and out of the girl at a fast rate. Close to organism "AAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhh I'M GONNA COME" yelled Louka, releasing her milk on the dragon's tail. Dragonair slowly pulled his tail out of the girl. Louka and dragonair were tried, before falling to their slumber; Dragonair warped his body around the girl "I'll always protect you and keep you warm with my body, for now and forever". "Thanks" said Louka before kissing the dragon on the lips, then fell to her slumber.

(A/N: You guys think it's over, well think again.)

The Marathon is over; the pokemon of the safari zone came out of their hiding places relieved that the hunt is over. Dragonair decided to join Louka's pokemon party and travel with her. Louka didn't win the Marathon because she only caught one pokemon, but didn't care. On her travels, Louka made sure that nobody was around when she and dragonair made out. After years of travel, Louka became Pregnant and became a mother. Louka's parents found out and were surprised but decided to accept her "Boyfriend". Their daughter named Shion, had orange-colored eyes, short gray hair with a pair of white wings from Dragonair, with tan-colored skin, with a sapphire orb inside on top of both of her hands, making her the first pokemon/human hybrid born into existence. Shion became a Pokemon biologist to study the genes and DNA of both pokemon and human. She later married Ash and May's son, Jordan.

This was the story of the two lovers, a human and a pokemon.

**THE END**

Ok people, just to let you know, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the following things that inspired me to make this story: (1) Complete crazy idea after reading a lot of "M" rated stories around (2) Complete Boredom.


End file.
